1 Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to Automated Voice Pattern (“AVP”) methods and devices. The present invention particularly relates to AVP methods and devices for providing a client-based voice pattern data packet for improving speech recognition performance.
2. Description of the Related Art
An Automated Speech Recognition (“ASR”) platform as known in the art is designed to respond to a reception of a transmitted speech signal (e.g., voice commands) from a transceiver (e.g., mobile phones, embedded car phones, and phone enabled personal data assistants) with an audio signal that corresponds to the context of the transmitted speech signal. However, a performance of a prior art ASR platform can be adversely affected by any signal degradation of the transmitted speech signal (e.g., acoustical coupling and signal distortion) along a transmission signal path from a user of the transceiver to the ASR platform. The performance can also be adversely affected by variations in the voice pattern characteristics between different users of a transceiver.
Signal degradation of the transmitted speech signal has been addressed by the invention of a pre-ASR filter. The differences in voice patterns between individual users of the transceiver is addressed by the present invention.